<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Woman Standing by sapphicroisa (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986443">Last Woman Standing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sapphicroisa'>sapphicroisa (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Useless Lesbians, academy au, alicia sierra is hot, dodgeball - Freeform, lesbianism is a gift from the gods, ralicia endgame, raquel murillo is a flustered baby, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sapphicroisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raquel is a flustered mess and Alicia uses that to her advantage. Multiple times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo &amp; Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Outnumbered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrote/gifts">Berrote</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlermo/gifts">berlermo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as an Academy AU oneshot, focused on a game of dodgeball and it was just gonna be soft, but now it's gonna be a multi chapter thing so :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pablo!" Raquel waved her hands in the air, trying to catch the attention of her best friend. "Watch-" Her almost pitiful warning was interrupted by a red ball, crashing against his stomach before he even acknowledged her presence. "Fuck..." Cheers of celebration drowned out her murmur as she looked around, her gaze drifting from the ball, to her defeated teammates, squeezed onto a narrow wooden bench at the edge of the gym. A sigh left her parted lips. She was fucked.</p><p>"Good luck, Raquel. Win for us." She was left alone, the slight dampness from his lips still lingering on her burning skin long after he had kissed her cheek and reunited with the others.</p><p>"Come on, Murillo. You stand no chance against us!" She laughed, reluctantly glancing in the direction of the opposition. Three against one... She was outnumbered, but there was no way she would surrender. Not in a million years. Raquel was no quitter. "Give up already, princesa." Her eyes narrowed, squinting in an attempt to make out her enemies.</p><p>The man who spoke, Miguel Ramós she recalled, was exceptionally tall, from the outskirts of Barcelona, likely in his early twenties. It was common knowledge that he was a flirt, be that due to his attempt to get into the pants of every woman in the academy, including Raquel, or his supposedly numerous girlfriends, miraculously none of which knew of the existence of the others. He leaned against the brick wall, as close to her side as he was permitted, with his toned arms folded neatly across his chest. He was clearly an athlete, and not the brightest or most motivated academically speaking, she perceived from her short time at the academy.</p><p>Łukasz Wiśniewski, the undefeated champion of every one of the academy's dodgeball tournaments over the past three years. Raquel didn't know much about him, other than what Pablo had told her on one of their several late night walks around campus. He was half Polish on his mother's side, from Warsaw but he had been raised by her in a small house in Gdańsk until she died and he ended up in good old España.</p><p>And finally, her eyes landed on Alicia Sierra. She was the only other woman in their class at the academy. She was slightly taller than herself, with fiery red hair, pulled back into a perfect ponytail, even after half an hour of gym. She was mesmerising, ethereal one may say, and lord did she know it.</p><p>"I'm not giving up, Miguel." Her smile was fake, laced with a bittersweet amusement at his lack of hope. The ball found its way into her hands as she stepped closer to the central line, her heart rate faster than she had ever felt it. Determination soared through her veins, stronger than any drug she had tried in her reckless high school days.</p><p>She held her breath, throwing it towards Łukasz, but missing by a few metres.</p><p>"Surrender now, and we'll go easy on the humiliation, Murillo. You know you want to." He was mocking her, taking the thin sheet on sheer sweat that coated her forehead as a sign of defeat. "I'll even give you a kiss for your effort."</p><p>"You think she wants to kiss you, Łukasz?" Miguel's laugh was loud, almost obnoxious against the silent tension that had settled across the room. "Obviously she wants me." Exaggerated kissing noises bounced off the high ceiling as the ball flew in her direction.</p><p>She wasn't entirely sure when her body had made the decision to jump, her arms stretched above her head as she leapt towards the spirally object, catching it between two palms. "Ramós, do I really have to tell you again that if I was to kiss anyone in this room, you would be the last on my list." Her team cheered from the sideline, although she wasn't certain if it was for the catch, or speaking up against Miguel, something that rarely, if ever, happened.</p><p>"And who would be at the top of that list? Pablo?" He laughed again, louder this time, as he clutched his stomach.</p><p>"We both know only one person here is my type, Miguel." A subtle smirk settled on her lips, her head tilting to the side as she spun the ball in her hands.</p><p>Before anyone had time to process Raquel's words, the coach stood up, blowing his whistle and swinging his hands around as if he was an escaped mad man with an axe and a grudge. "Łukasz, you're out, Pablo, you're back in."</p><p>"No." Objecting had never been Raquel's intention, not until she saw the glint in Alicia's eye, a challenge. She wanted to beat her alone. "Pablo is tired, I can manage on my own."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brutus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk they're just still playing dodgeball</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so the game continued, the opposing team beginning to gradually slip away with minimal effort from Raquel. Her eyes were focused on Miguel, confident that she could take him out so Alicia would be all hers.</p>
<p>Hers... She can't deny the fact that she had thought about it before, thought about wrapping her arms around that slim neck and stealing a soft kiss from those lips, her fingers tangling gently in her loose hair. She imagined herself pulling away, her eyes darkened with desire... She was imagining it then, but she had to concentrate.</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for? Throw it!" So she did just that, the ball slipping from her grasp, hurtling across the line at speeds she wasn't aware were actually possible, and missing Miguel's thigh by a mere inch.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Her hands balled into fists at her side, allowing her frustration to gain the upper hand over her logic.</p>
<p>"Aren't you bored yet, cariño?" Alicia's voice sounded like honey, smooth and free as she spoke, her words sounding less threatening than they were meant to be.</p>
<p>"Never of you." She smiled, allowing herself to get distracted momentarily, taking in the sight on the redhead. She wondered if her hair was natural, or if it was dyed. She wasn't sure if anyone could have hair that naturally incredible, but what did she know?</p>
<p>Alicia sat against the back wall, expecting the game to be over after this one throw, her lack of belief in Raquel's game play stung a little. Their eyes met for a brief second, not long enough to completely fuck her team over, but lengthy enough of a stare to see her tongue, snaking between her lips, dampening them a little.</p>
<p>A powerful swing of an arm sent the ball across the gym, aimed directly at her stomach, clearly a tactic of the opposition. She stepped to the side, leaning back a little, ensuring that she was well out of the way.</p>
<p>"What the fuck was that, Ramós?" Alicia's dark eyes sent daggers into her teammates back, something of a Caesar and Brutus style situation playing out in her mind, one could only imagine. "Fucking Murillo could throw better than that." She sent a wink and a half smile in her direction before continuing with her rant, resulting in a hot pink blush spreading up Raquel's neck.</p>
<p>She picked up the ball, tucking it gently under her arm as she watched the scene unfold before her. She was more than aware that she was given the perfect opportunity to take Miguel out, or even Alicia if she was lucky, but she couldn't seem to stop her eyes from wandering, scanning every inch of the other woman's body while she argued. She was tense, her shoulders squared and her fists clenched tightly against her upper thighs. Her chin was tilted upwards, as if to look down upon the inferior man. In that moment, he was inferior, irrelevant, invisible even. Raquel only saw Alicia, with her godly posture and her wicked grin as he flinched at her tone.</p>
<p>"Cut the shit, Alicia. You couldn't have done any better." There it was, what she had been anticipating, a moment in which both opponents were off guard, distracted from the ball, and from her. She aimed, throwing the ball at Miguel's shoulder, and finally landing a hit.</p>
<p>"See. I told you she could out throw you. You're useless. Vamos!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. shut the fuck up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk man, this isn't exactly finished but i just wanna CRY so it's gonna stay like this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alicia beckoned Raquel over to the central line, leaving the ball at the other end of the room as some sort of guarantee, a token of fairness, Raquel supposed. "Good luck."</p><p>"Good luck to you too, Alicia." Her smile was wide, certainly genuine as her eyes focused on her opponents face. She was her enemy, but in that moment, she would give anything if it meant that she could see the happiness in her eyes as she won.</p><p>"We both know that throwing isn't your forté, mi amor. That was a fluke, you caught him off guard. You better start hoping that you can get lucky again." Long fingers caressed her cheek, nails dragging across the surface as they followed the pattern of each stroke.</p><p>"I don't need luck, Ali." The nickname slipped past her lips unnoticed, flowing from her mouth as if the most natural, meaningful word in the world. She didn't know whether or not she should be angry at Alicia, and her attempts at getting under her skin, pissing her off. It was so hard to hold anything against her when she looked like that, but it did bother her. "I need you to fuck up."</p><p>"Mi cielo..." She felt herself blush at the pet name, unable to break eye contact with the taller woman before her. "The only thing I'm going to fuck up is you." God, was Raquel flustered, tiny beads of sweat lingering beneath the grey shirt. That was the other woman's intention, of course it was, to throw her off, fluster her to the point of no return and to win the game. "May the best woman win." Alicia's breath was warm against her neck, too warm for her liking, as she leaned in impossibly closer, her lips brushing against her jaw. It felt far too intimate, a moment far too personal to be shared, especially in a sports gym surrounded by impatient, and probably horny men.</p><p>An involuntary whine left her throat at the loss of contact. She attempted to compose herself, stepping back from Alicia. "Indeed." </p><p>"Let's go, ladies. Less flirting, more playing."</p><p>And the game began, slowly at first, almost casually as Alicia threw the ball across the line, missing Raquel by several feet. When the ball was returned, it penetrated the tense air with such speed that Alicia didn't know where to look, her eyes searching for a tiny speck of bright red against the bleak colours of the walls, and the worn out lines of the flooring. <br/>Luckily for her, it had missed.</p><p>"Hermosa, I told you that you need luck. Look at that! No where near." Anger filled Raquel to the brim, feeling slightly humiliated by Alicia's words, but more so by the eyes on her back, watching every move and laughing under their breath as she missed, regardless of whether or not they were meant to offend her. Her fists balled up beside her. Alicia's soft tutting pushed her over the edge.</p><p>"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Alicia was shocked, not expecting Raquel's outburst. She threw the ball, a little more half heartedly than she usually would, in the direction of Raquel, not paying much attention to the game. When Raquel caught it, managing to unclench her fists enough to secure it in her hands, Alicia didn't care.</p><p>As the ball dropped to the floor, however, that was when Alicia cared, her body automatically chasing after the fleeing woman, the double doors slamming behind them.</p><p>"Raquel?" Her voice had softened, calling out for her classmate through the dim corridors. She could hear her footsteps, too far ahead of her to see, but nonetheless, she was determined to catch up. "Raquel, please slow down."</p><p>The women's changing rooms were quite the walk from the sports hall, only accessible if one was to follow countless corridors, turning every now and again. It was impractical, annoying, Alicia could say with a clear sense of certainty. Both sets of footsteps began to slow down as they approached the door.</p><p>"Go away, Alicia." The brunette pushed open the door, her hands visibly shakier than usual. She was crying, Alicia could gather that much, and she refused to leave her alone. "Are you deaf? Can't you hear what I just said?"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Something about those two words, together in one phrase startled Raquel. Alicia Sierra had apologised to her.</p><p>"No you aren't." Her eyes blinked back tears, a little too late as dampness slowly made it's descent down one cheek. Alicia's thumb gently brushed it away, almost an instinct, rather than something she had intended on doing.</p><p>"I am, Raquel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you angry, I'm sorry for provoking you, and I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of our classmates." She could hear the emotion in Alicia's voice; raw and pure, but for some reason, she still couldn't believe her.</p><p>"You're not sorry, Alicia. You're never fucking sorry."</p><p>"When have you ever heard me apologise for something I'm not sorry for, huh?"</p><p>A laugh, or more accurately, a inhale of air indicated Raquel's displeasure with the situation. She just wanted to be left alone before she did something utterly stupid. "I've never heard you fucking apologise, Alicia."</p><p>"Because I've never meant it before now. That must mean something, right? I'm willing to apologise for the first time in my life because I upset you, and I love you and I can't stand to see you hurting." Her voice was shaking, something Raquel had truly never witnessed from the taller woman.</p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p>"You don't have to believe me. But it's the truth. I am sorry, Raquel. Please let me apologise, even if you won't forgive me." From then on, their words were like a warzone, back and forth in sharp, short flurries, exhaled faster than a bullet across a battlefield.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Alicia." A warning, disguised by the softness that laced her voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Raquel."</p><p>"Alicia, shut the fuck up."</p><p>"Raquel, I'm-"</p><p>Her sentence was cut short, ended by the feeling of soft lips against her own, pushing her backwards until her knees hit the wooden benches. They pulled back, Alicia sitting down, her eyes darkened as she scanned Raquel from below.</p><p>"I said shut up, Alicia. I forgive you-" That time, it was Alicia that cut her off, pulling the other woman onto her lap, her hands tangling in her loose hair. Her lips made contact with Raquel's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses across her exposed skin. "Alicia..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>